Fallen Star
by MagicConan14
Summary: Kaito gets shrunk by Snake and another man in black, and falls on Conan. Now there's more pressure to find an antidote. Also, an unlikely friendship between a thief and his tantei-kun is formed...No flames, please. Rated K plus because of a one off bit of language on Kaito's part.
1. Great Thief Turned Small

Fallen Star

MagicConan14 here. I realise that The Magic League was not that good, as I totally lost the original plotline through all the other stuff. Magic League lovers, I'll make it up to you with this fanfic. This time though, only Kaito gets shrunk and there's no 'Ran joined the Black Organisation' part.

Hehe…I've made the chapter titles parodies of episode names and manga file names!

Disclaimer: As I told you, this is a retry of The Magic League. That automatically means I don't own the characters unless I tell you I do.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1~The Great Thief Turned Small<p>

Kaito Kid was just shaking off the thrill of the heist as he soared through the night sky on his hang glider cape. A shooting star was falling and he observed it while he glided. A black helicopter chopped its way through the air behind him and an ominous feeling settled on the thief. He turned his head to see Snake and another man, with an eerily similar face to the first Kid's, using a metal bat to knock him unconscious.

"That meddling thief, getting in the way of our search for Pandora," Snake muttered as he grabbed the thief by his now unusable hang glider.

"Let's use our old friend Sherry's pill on him, that way he won't get in our way ever again," the other man murmured back in reply.

The pill was administered, the door was opened and the thief began his journey to the ground.

Kid woke to find himself falling, fast, very fast. He looked around for the controls, reached for them and found he couldn't. His arms seemed to have shrunk. What had Snake and the other guy done to him? He glanced down, even though his father had told him not to during a trick requiring heights, and saw his tantei-kun below. The last thing he saw before he landed was the shooting star zooming right above his head.

Conan was the person to find himself unconscious this time, but this time under a weight that had the Kid's uniform on it. That weight turned out to be a very unsympathetic boy who he got a sense of déjà vu from…The boy looked like him! He quickly got up and yelled, "Who are you?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 2~Kaito, the Strange Kid<p>

"I'm Kaito Kid, don't you remember me, tantei-kun?"

"If that's so, then we'd better move to the detective agency."

Kaito switched his clothes, rolled up his now too big sleeves and followed Tantei-kun.

At the agency, Conan was trying to get the truth from the shrunken thief but realised that it could all be one of Kid's tricks. A flash of the patented Kid smile was probably not enough to convince Conan he was Kid, so Kaito produced his card gun from the folds of his cape and shot a card out the open window, deliberately missing Tantei-kun. It exploded with a loud bang and a puff of pink smoke.

"I'm still not convinced you're Kid."

Kaito copied his tantei-kun's voice, repeating the sentence Conan had just said. "Now that's what Kid would do. You'll have to stay at Hakase's if you got shrunk. If this is a trick, you've outdone yourself, Kaito Kid."

"This isn't a trick, I'm not lying!" The last sentence had been said in his own voice.

"I'm going to keep an eye on you, just in case. Occhan's sleeping and Ran-neechan is with Sonoko at some place or other."

* * *

><p>"Hakase, I can't believe it, but Kid is a kid!" He showed his evidence: Kid in his now-shrunken glory and all the gadgets and items Kid had managed to stash away in his cape. <em>What a stupid pun<em>, Kaito thought to himself. "We'll need to know his true identity before we take him in, though," Conan continued.

"Don't give me to the police after there's an antidote, okay? Since I have no choice, I'll tell you I am actually Kaito Kuroba, student at Ekoda High and amateur magician. Of course, the amateur bit of my real identity is false, as shown by my alter ego."

* * *

><p>How do you like it? I hadn't noticed, but that (the pun used in the fanfic) was a great pun…that's why I made it only Kaito this time. Kid is a star in his own right. That was inspiration for the title.<p>

Please read and review like always!


	2. New Member of the Shonen Tanteidan

Chapter 3~Suspicions

The next day, Conan was over at Agasa's house again. "What are we going to use as an alias for Kaito, Agasa-hakase?"

"Kaito has to choose that for himself. You two look like twins, so Kaito can pose as your twin."

"How about Fuyuki Edogawa? Arsene would seem a bit weird as a name, so I used a name from Sergeant Frog." [A/N: Sergeant Frog is a comedy manga about alien frogs and the people they stay with. (I don't own it.) Fuyuki Edogawa is the same alias from The Magic League.]

"Say that Fuyuki was given to your aunt for care because you look so alike..." the hakase continued. "I'll also have to arrange for him to go to Teitan Elementary, like I did with you two."

Aoko was passing the school when she saw a small Kaito going into Teitan Elementary with a girl and a boy, the boy who had caught Kaito Kid so many times in the past. She dismissed it at first, but when she found out there was no Kaito at Ekoda, she began to think of what might have happened…

* * *

><p>Chapter 4~New Member for the Shonen Tanteidan<p>

"Class, this is Fuyuki Edogawa. He's the twin of Conan."

"Hi everyone," Kaito announced, with a tonne of thoughts running through his head about what pranks he might do to Tantei-kun and his creepy scientist friend.

"There's a spare seat next to him, so why not you sit there?"

The spiky-haired boy nodded.

As Kobayashi-sensei started the morning's lesson, Kaito whispered, "Hey, 'Conan'. Why not I give you a taste of how things go at my school?" He then tried to sneak a peek at Ayumi's underwear, found that he couldn't, and kicked Ayumi's chair.

"You pervert!" Conan hissed back. [A/N: This may be a bit out of character, sorry, but it's all part of the comedy.]

"What's going on here?" Kobayashi-sensei queried. "Nothing, sensei," the two of them chorused.

/

"That was a mean thing you did there, Fuyuki-kun," Mitsuhiko chastised as they walked out of the school gates. _You wouldn't think that if you knew my real self_, Fuyuki thought. _You'd know it as usual._

"That was just a prank," he pointed out.

"It was still rather nasty."

"Why not I give you this, then, to forgive myself?"

He produced a Kamen Yaiba card, one which Mitsuhiko didn't own. Mitsuhiko's eyes shone at the sight of the card in Fuyuki's fingers. "It's brand new."

"All right, you're forgiven then. Since you're the brother of Conan-kun, you must have heard of the Shonen Tanteidan, right?" _Actually, I got a small briefing on that yesterday._

"Yeah, I have. Hakase and Conan-kun have talked about you guys quite a lot."_Not exactly…_"I even received a badge from him yesterday."

"It's official, then. The Edogawa twins are in the Shonen Tanteidan!" Genta, who had been eavesdropping on the last few sentences, yelled.

"I hope you're as good as your brother at solving mysteries," Mitsuhiko alleged.

* * *

><p>Mitsuhiko seems to be the more sensible of the two and would be the most likely one to tell off Fuyuki, even though his heart is set on Ai. That's why I used Mitsuhiko as the person FuyukiKaito talks to in Chapter 4.

I think I might make some parodies of OVAs, special episodes and MK anime/manga headings in the future. Has anyone figured out the parodies in the first four chapters yet?

Please read and review!


	3. Adventure in the Kuroba Mansion!

This is a pun on an event that happened in the DC timeline…do you remember it?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5~Tanteidan's Smiles<p>

A few days later…

"There's a haunted house which used to house a great magician! I heard about it from a high-school girl from Ekoda," Genta announced.

"Where is it?" Kaito asked. He seemed to like the idea of haunted mansions, judging from the fact that he was smiling like he'd just become drunk.

"It's here in Tokyo…it's a white stone building with two stone gargoyles on pedestals at the front. There's a black fence that looks exactly like the one around the Kudo mansion – that's the house that Subaru Okiya lives in now. The windows are slightly bigger than average."

_No way…_Kaito thought. _That's a rather accurate description of my house! Kids don't just go around pillaging houses they think are haunted…do they?_

As if to answer his question, tantei-kun told him, "They like to find haunted houses and find out what's going on inside them."

* * *

><p>That night, Kaito crept out of bed. When he came to his house (or what was formerly his house), he snuck inside and set up some traps…he left a window open as he skulked back to Agasa's house.<p>

* * *

><p>When the Detective Boys came to the Kuroba mansion the next day, they didn't know what to expect. Probably not traps, though – especially not the kind that was similar to what Kid set up.<p>

After discovering an open window, the Shonen Tanteidan silently let themselves in and explored a few corridors…and ended up coughing from a smoke bomb trap. _He must have done this!_ Conan thought, staring hard at Kaito/Fuyuki as his vision blurred. _I figured out that this was his house. I can see why he would like to keep his secrets safe…_

After navigating some more of the house, the only section left was near a portrait of a man in a white suit, top hat and monocle. Just as the other members rushed forward to check it out, the mini detective led the Shonen Tanteidan away. _There's something queer about that portrait of the original Kid_, Conan added to the list of thoughts. However, Genta was ambling towards the others and accidentally set off a hidden glitter trap… [A.N. You may recognise the glitter trap; it's from _Of Fire and Water _by Nechangi.] Trying to get the adhesive glitter off themselves was definitely no easy matter.

Just as the Shonen Tanteidan escaped from the mansion (still covered in most of the glitter), Kaito had one last bombshell left – confetti bombs on a timer. The end result was enough to make every member laugh about their misfortune and how silly they looked, but their parents/guardians weren't pleased at all.

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p> 


	4. Kaito Contemplates

Chapter 6~ Kaito Contemplates

"There's a new antidote I want you to try out," Haibara told Conan over the phone. But before he could say anything about it, she cut him off with this: "Don't get too excited. Remember, this is only a prototype antidote."

Little did Haibara know, Fuyuki was listening through the wall…

/

Conan had just arrived at Agasa's place to discover the professor had made mochi. Fuyuki instantly grabbed a fork and selected one, scoffing it down before anyone could protest.

Ai sighed, with a comment of, "Never mess with a phantom thief and his food."

"No time for food anyway." Conan was all business, and since there was no mystery around, that could only mean one thing. "I'm here to try the new antidote. But what I've been wondering is…why didn't you give it to him?" He meant Fuyuki, of course.

"I don't trust him."

"Why haven't you stolen it yet?" This time, Conan's question was directed at the thief. Fuyuki didn't reply, though.

The reason for that was because the scientist had taped a picture of a fish to the box.

/

Conan let out a huge sigh as he pulled his trademark blue jacket back on and rushed outside. Another antidote failure.

/

"It's been a very odd time with you, Tantei-kun. Even from the beginning, you've been nothing but a handful of trouble for me." Fuyuki was contemplating things in the park. Conan was next to him, tagging along only because the chibi phantom thief threatened to do something embarrassing to him if he didn't come.

"Well, what detective doesn't mess with his phantom thief?"

Fuyuki expertly switched the topic. "I don't think that Haibara girl will be giving me an antidote any time soon, so I'll tell you this. I'm only a phantom thief to avenge my father."

"Toichi Kuroba, right? My mother's disguise teacher and my father's rival?" Fuyuki's expression told him he was correct, and that he was in for a long explanation.

/

"Until I find Pandora, I won't stop being a phantom thief," Fuyuki finished. Hopefully, Tantei-kun had realised this was a truthful explanation and not a huge ruse.

"…I'll keep that story in mind next time I go up against you. That is, once we get restored to our actual bodies." Conan was taking the explanation with a pinch of wariness. However, he'd noticed that the chibi kaitou hadn't displayed any of the visible signs of a liar, so he was (quite) certain Fuyuki wasn't lying...

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p> 


	5. Desperate Detective

Chapter 7~ Desperate Detective: Shinichi and Kaito's Return (?!)

Kaito and he (both in teenage form) were in a white empty room. The former was cutting a deck of what appeared to be tarot cards and shuffling it repeatedly as the latter watched. Finally, the thief stopped and pulled out four cards, laying them out before the detective. The four had a black star, a white rose, a golden wheel and a dice. Each had a word on it: 'unlucky', 'romance', 'fortune' and 'unpredictable' respectively.

"Fate is written out in the stars. If you read them, they will tell you your destiny…From these cards, yours has nothing to do with love."

/

Conan groggily rose in the dawn light, the words dream Kaito told him echoing in his ears. "Why did he have to tell me that in my dreams? …" the chibi tantei muttered before attempting sleep again.

/

At school, Conan had written out the message dream Kaito had told him. The fact that he'd mentioned that 'fate was written out in the stars' then switched to talking about the cards was strange enough. The detective knew he shouldn't be so worked up over such a trivial thing, but yet he knew it had to have some sort of significance.

Fuyuki peeped over his shoulder. "Oh, this? It's part of something I memorised for a magic show."

…So that's what it was. But still, it was stupid that he'd thought it had any significance at all.

/

Kaito and Conan were at the Cafe Poirot, the former being a nuisance, the latter asking for tea (just 'cos Sherlock drank it).

"Hey, today's the 29th of August, right?" Kaito queried. Conan gave a nod and a slightly puzzled look.

"That Hakuba yarou {bastard}. It's his birthday today," Kaito moaned.

/

Hakuba was at the Café Poirot after school, just calmly having a coffee, when he spotted a highly unusual sight: Kaito (as a child), plus that boy he'd met on two occasions …now what was his name? It was some author's name…Ranpo? Ellery? No, he corrected himself, it was Conan.

Kaito had been away for a few days now. Checking in with Aoko a few days ago had proven that he wasn't at home. Maybe Kaito was off on a trip and no one knew about it?

But the more he observed the two children, the more he knew the trip deduction was wrong. He could imagine the children all grown up, one as a detective like himself, one as the one and only phantom thief Kid…

The spiky haired one just had to be Kaito. It seemed impossible in regards to logic, but he had a hunch he was right.

Just like Nancy Drew, he was going to follow that hunch.

* * *

><p>A Hakuba moment to spam your webpage with. (Today is 298/13, in case you're wondering.) However, I made the spam integral to the plot...how will it go? You'll have to find out!

As to why Hakuba has coffee, I didn't want him to be drinking tea. That would be too much of a stereotype.

Please read and review!


End file.
